


because people like you

by orphan_account



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, M/M, Reunion Sex, also nureyev slaps junebug in a NonSexy Way, juno topping, power bottom nureyev, they're so in love you guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 10:06:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14282607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: don't stop for people like me.-except when they do.





	because people like you

 

The first course of action Peter took when he saw Juno again was to punch him in the face. The detective didn't expect it, in fact he reeled back with great precision and fell straight on his ass.

Peter Nureyev was not a violent man, depending on who you asked. To some, he was a pacifist and others, well, vice versa. Juno though, knew Peter to be... a happy medium to some degree.

But Juno could understand. He didn't even have to ask why, he knew the anger and rage and betrayal must have been weld up and Peter for so long. So that's why it wasn't a surprise when the thief fell to his knees, staring Juno in his one good eye and smile the genuine smile. 

 

“Hello again. Fancy seeing you here.”

 

Juno choked out a cough and wiped his bloodied lip, staring forward at the slim man kneeling in front of him. _ You know I'd be here, it's my apartment, _ the detective would've snapped back. Would've, if only the only words he could say weren't, “I'm sorry.”

 

Peter sighed, running his skim fingers through that shining black hair of his. He looked just as beautiful as the day Juno first met him, despite the obvious differences. Except now, it was all Nureyev. “I know you are.”

 

“Yeah, thanks,” Juno sighed, rubbing his cheek. He couldn’t let his emotions get the best of him; he knows what he did was wrong. Hell, he regrets leaving Nureyev every single night when he’s sleeping in that cold, empty bed of his. Some nights, he’ll cry and others he’ll wear himself out just thinking about the damn guy. It was all a cycle, and all his fault. But none of that right now. “Up for a drink? It’s the least I can do for the guy who just decked me in the face.”

 

“Will you grab us some? I’m sure you remember what I like?” 

 

The detective rose to a stand as he laughed, putting a hand out to help his...ex lover to his feet. “There’s a reason I keep those fruity fuckin’ margiritas in the back of my fridge, Nureyev.”

 

❥❥❥

 

They’re sitting on the couch now. To clarify, it’s an older couch probably older than both Peter and Juno combined; but it has a specific, rustic charm on it that only seems to present itself when Nureyev is around. His skinny, long figure spreads across the couch, his skin contrast against the dull colored fabric. No matter what clothes he wears, he still somehow manages to outshine and make that old ass couch look good.

 

This was the first step into believing Nureyev was probably a godsend in disguise. 

 

The second was his forgiveness; because he listened diligently to Juno’s...everything. After a margarita (or two, or six), the detective may have eventually spiraled into telling Peter about how he got his eye, the crimes he solved (even the stupid one with the cat) and the whole Pilot debacle that he hopes that he’ll be able to let go of one day. But Peter stayed, and he listened- after everything. 

 

“I don’t know why I left,” Juno spurts out at the end of his ramble like a damn afterthought. He wishes right after that he could’ve been more subtle, as he caused Peter’s bright, genuine smile to fade away if not for a moment. “I loved you,” he mumbles, tugging his tank top down. “But I couldn’t leave.”

 

It took Peter a minute to process, but instead of railing him out and giving his good eye another beating like he should’ve, his hand lay on Juno’s. 

  
“Juno, I understand. Truly, I do,” the thief starts solemnly. “What I don’t comprehend is why you didn’t just talk to me? Why did you just..leave?”

 

Of course he should’ve consulted his lover before leaving, it would’ve saved him a lot more guilt and Peter a lot less heartbreak. He knew in his heart that he could’ve, should’ve even. But Hyperion City was a place Juno was bound to, and he wouldn’t be able to keep Nureyev under wraps or tied down forever. Life didn’t work like that. 

 

“I wanted- I..I wanted you to stay,” he confesses after a deep exhale. “I didn’t want to keep you down.” A pause, then he looks Peter in those eyes of his. “I didn’t want to be that selfish.” 

 

Peter’s other hand came down onto Juno’s thigh as he leans in just so. He smiles genuinely, whispering, “Oh Juno, you should know that I would do anything for you.” 

 

He forgot how much he loved kissing Peter, but it was a hell of a wake-up call when their lips slowly melted together in a heated kiss. One that held their pining and longing- too much longing. However, that was made up for when they pressed together, body against body. Shit, Juno never really realized how badly he needed this. 

 

“Peter,” he mumbles between those small gaps for breath, “Peter, can I touch you? P..Please, I missed you so much..” A solemn nod was all he got back, but it’s all he needed for consent as he wrapped his arms around his lover’s waist and slid them up his back.

 

Closer now, the thief’s hand once still on Juno’s thigh starts to move up and up as well. It teases under the fabric of his pants and to the back of his sensitive thigh. Nureyev can’t help but laugh when Juno tenses under his touch, “Has it been that long, darling?”

 

“You tell me,” the detective grumbles back in response before sitting up and pushing Peter carefully to the back of the couch. He starts to unbutton Nureyev’s tacky button up, then looks up to see his lover grinning at him.

 

“Well, if you really want to know what I think,” Peter hums, shifting just so he can get Juno to straddle his hips, “I think you’re much too eager, obviously saying that you haven’t gotten laid in, mm, how long has it been-- ah!” He was cut off by Juno’s harsh kissing and sucking on his jugular, making sure to leave a bruise. 

 

“That’s enough, Nureyev,” Juno snarks under his breath. “Less talkin’, I wanna be inside you already.” Pulling back, he moves to feel inside Peter’s pant pocket, and boom. “You still keep your lube here, huh?”

 

He watches as Peter leans back, spreading his legs just for Juno to pull his pants down to his ankles. “Actually, you won’t be needing that. I came prepared, love.” It made Juno gasp, just a little bit, as he tossed the lube and peeled off Peter’s briefs. Somehow, despite how composed Peter seemed to be, he had the nerve to have a soaking wet entrance and a hard on, all for Juno. 

 

It made him feel all warm n’ fuzzy n’ special. Stupidly in love with the fact that Nureyev came all this way, slapped the fuck out of him and planned to fuck him after him. A lucky ass lady was he.

 

“You just always have to be one step ahead,” Juno chuckles peeling off his clothes item by item, until it was just skin separating them. As little as he’d like to admit, he did kind of get a hard on from Nureyev. Like, just his fuckin’ presence. The guy did absolute wonders to him, but his ego was large enough so it’s not like he’d ever know. 

 

Peter hums at that, arching his back and hooking his heels into the small of Juno’s back. “Come on then, you were complaining all that time ago and yet here you are,” he put pressure, sending Juno down on top of him. “Why don’t you be a good, sweet lady and fuck me right, Juno Steel?”

 

If that wasn’t enough incentive, Juno don’t knows what would be. 

 

The inside of Peter was hot and so tight, making him see stars. He wishes he could tease him, tell Peter that he had to wait it out, that he had to be a good boy- but right now, he only wants him close, sweet and slow. Juno’s thrusts are a shadow of that ideal; he takes his time to feel out every lost inch that he missed of Nureyev while he was gone. A grin spreads on his face when he starts to hear abrupt moans from his lover’s mouth.

 

“I missed you, I missed this,” Juno whispers into his neck, nose nuzzling against the other’s jawline. “I don’t want to leave you again.”

 

“I know,” Peter pants between thrusts. His arms wrap around Juno’s neck and he slides a hand into Juno’s curls. “I’ll never let you leave me again.”

 

“That a threat, or a promise?” 

 

“Both.” 

 

It wasn’t long after that before they both finished, their cries synchronizing in harmony. As cheesy as it was, it was good. The couch wasn’t as comfortable as it could be though, so after cleaning up they moved to the bed, embracing each other.

 

“Did you mean it?” Peter asks quietly, into the back of Juno’s neck. “Do you want me to stay?”

 

Without missing a beat, Juno nods and curls his hand into Peter’s. 

 

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

**Author's Note:**

> happy late ass penumbra return  
> i thirst for peter/juno interaction. i miss them ok
> 
> kudos, bookmarks + comments are appreciated and fill the juno-shaped hole in my heart
> 
> follow me on twitter for more tpp pain: @notyadad pls i love u


End file.
